The Life of the Clarington-Smythes
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: "I didn't expect to fall in love with two people at the same time, especially when those people were male, but I'm glad that I did." A bunch of related oneshots and snapshots of the lives of Hunter, Sebastian, and Santana. Huntbastian Sebtana Huntana Hunter/Santana/Sebastian Warning: fluff. T for my paranoia. Maybe OOC formerly titled The Life of Santana Clarington Smythe (chap 1)
1. Sharing Coffee to Sharing a Mansion

_**The Life of Santana Clarington-Smythe or Musings and events in the life of Santana Clarington-Smythe**_

**A/N: This was just an idea that began floating around in my head and it just begged to be put down in a word document. It's different than something that I would normally think of, and I think that's why it made me so inclined to write it. **

I didn't expect to fall in love with two people at the same time, especially when those people were male, but I'm glad that I did.

It all began at that fateful sectionals. The warblers totally deserved their win; they killed it. I remember that during "Whistle," I was thinking, _new guy is hot._ Then it changed to "Live While We're Young," and I was like _Dang, Fievel is really sexy. _And somewhere between then and now I met up with the two of them at the Lima Bean. I'm sure we talked for hours before planning to meet up again. During that time I found out that the new guy was Hunter Clarington, from Colorado Springs on scholarship to bring the warblers to nationals. And the smooth criminal had turned over a new leaf. We found out that the three of us actually had a lot in common, and they were co-captains of the warblers, as well as roommates.

Within the next month or two, Brittany and I were officially over. She had fallen in love and was going steady with Sam. It hurt, but we were separated, so I couldn't do anything about it. The boys helped me through it; Sebastian with his snarky comments, and Hunter with some actual advice. After that, we started to meet up whenever we could, and began having Skype "dates" Friday night, which consisted of me telling them of my college adventures of the week, Hunter telling me how much the warblers were improving and Sebastian working on a case for his debate class while adding commentary into Hunter's stories. Sebastian's debate teacher was insane, he had to have a new affirmative and negative case completed every Monday. Friday nights became the one part of the week that I looked forward to the most.

It was sometime in April when they told me that they had started dating, and that they hadn't slept with each other.

"What about being not even a bit bi-curious Hunt?" I had asked, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm bi now," he replied.

"But only for me," Sebastian added. Hunter nodded.

I smiled. I knew that I should be happy, but I wasn't.

About a half hour after we said goodbye, I got a phone call from Sebastian.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as casually as possible.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "that smile was so fake it wasn't even funny."

"Um, I was just surprised," I supplied.

"Mm hm," he replied, suspiciously, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous."

"Yeah, right Fievel," I replied. I still sometimes use some my old nicknames for him out of good humor.

He paused before saying, "San, can I tell you something?"

"Anything," I replied wholeheartedly.

"You have to promise not to tell Hunt," he told me.

"Cross my heart," I replied.

"Okay." He sighed, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm not completely confident of our relationship. We haven't been dating long, but I'm just really afraid that he will leave me because he told me that I'm the only guy he's ever fallen for, and I love him with all my heart, and I just don't know if he truly feels the same way, and I have a bad history with commitment," he rushed.

"I'm sure he loves you just as much you love him," I tried to comfort him.

"But people always leave me, San, anyone I truly care for or develop feelings for. It happened with my mom, it happened with my first boyfriend, I'm just really scared." He was almost sobbing.

It surprised me how much vulnerability Sebastian was showing me. He must really trust me for him to let down all of these walls. "Seb, if I have learned anything about Hunter in these past few months, it is that he wouldn't tell you he loved you if he didn't mean it."

"Thanks, San."

"No problem, Seb. You okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, call me if you need anything alright?"

"'Kay, I've got to go, Hunt'll be back soon."

"Okay, bye Seb."

"Bye San," and before I hung up, ever so quietly I heard him say "I love you."

That was the night I realized that I was bi, and possibly even straight again. I knew this because I had fallen in love with the two people who had become some of my best friends.

By the next week I had decided that I needed to keep my love a secret. It could be very hurtful to those involved if anything got out of hand. So, I watched the couple on my screen, Hunter was so freakishly happy. Sebastian was happy too. I actually saw one of those rare genuine smiles grace his features.

The second week in May was the first time that we had ever canceled one of our Skype dates. I understood though. The boys had major end of the year testing, and with it being their senior year, studying was imperative. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to my boys though. What would happen to us when they were attending college? Would I still keep in contact with them? What would happen to the blossoming romance between the two? These questions kept me up all night worrying.

I came back to Lima for summer vacation. I met up with Hunter and Sebastian several times within my first couple weeks back. I was very proud to hear that both of my boys had graduated at the top of their class.

One night, the second week in June, I found myself underneath a tree in a park, with the one and only Sebastian Smythe. I was glad to hear that I had become one of his most trusted confidants. He told me everything about his relationship with Hunter. I was actually quite shocked to find out that he had not slept with Hunter. I remember one part of the conversation quite vividly. We had been sitting in a comfortable silence, me with my back against the tree, and him lying with his head in my lap.

"San?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I have something that I really need to tell Hunt, but I don't quite know how he will take it," he told me.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I didn't sleep with anyone. I haven't slept with anyone since the beginning of the school year. I um, fell in love with somebody else—Don't get me wrong, I still love Hunt with all of my heart, it's just that there's someone else that I think I may have fallen in love with too, and I've kind of known it for a while too. I've liked this person for a long time, and I fought with them a lot before, and I really just don't know what to do because I don't want to hurt Hunt, but I don't want to keep my feelings inside either and—"

"Seb, you're ranting," I stopped him, "You need to do what you feel is best. Is this someone that Hunt knows?"

"Yes," he responded.

"How well?"

"Very well."

Do you know if has positive feelings toward this person?"

"He considers this person one of his best friends."

"Well, that could turn out to be a problem if he takes it the wrong way." He looked uneasy "But Seb, if it is truly what you feel you need to tell him, and if your relationship is as strong as what Hunter says it is, you should be able to work through it." He nodded. Gently, I added, "Will you tell me who it is?"

He stayed silent for a few minutes. I was about ready to tell him that he didn't need to tell me when I heard his reply in a barely audible whisper, "You." He sat up and faced away from me. I crawled around to face him. He was looking down. I lifted his chin with my hand and looked into his eyes; his gorgeous emerald eyes. Then I said the words I had been dying to say since that day in April.

"I love you too. You and Hunter both."

I kissed him. It was slow and soft and gentle; perfect for a first kiss.

The next day we told Hunter. It was super awkward. Neither Sebastian nor I wanted to be the one to tell him, so it all just came out in a jumble of "I love you, but I also love her and I don't want to lose either of you" and "I love both of you and I hope that this is okay and we can work it out."

Hunter stared blankly at the two of us for what seemed like an eternity before he said, "So let me get this straight. You love her, and you love him, and you both love me?" We nodded. "Good, because I love both of you so much that it hurts and I was too afraid to bring it up to either of you." I sighed in relief. Hunter brought us both in for a hug. It was the best hug that I'd ever experienced. He kissed Sebastian, the he kissed me. It was so different than the kiss with Sebastian, but in a good way.

That's how it all began. And now I find myself 10 years later in a California mansion, lying in between Sebastian Clarington-Smythe attorney-at-law and Sergeant Hunter Clarington-Smythe of the U.S. marines. And I couldn't be happier. I looked to my right and saw my beautiful Sebastian, looking so calm and peaceful in the moonlight. I don't want dawn to come and wake him. He's been working on a very difficult case and has been working late all week. I look to my left and see Hunter, our hero. He is facing away from me, but I know that he must be at peace. He's been home from active duty for a week, and we are all ecstatic that he's home. I lie here, in between my two loves, content to just be.

I feel Hunter stirring next to me. He turns over and kisses me softly before gazing at Sebastian. "He's been working so hard lately," he whispers, "I hope he will be able to get a break soon."

"Yeah, me too,' I whisper in reply, "I know he's happy you're home."

"I'm happy too; I just wish that he could be here to enjoy it for a while."

"I know, I feel the same way," I respond. He smiles.

"You know, he always looks so angelic when he's asleep. It just surprises me, seeing as he can be quite demonic to others when he's awake."

I smile in response, "He's not like that as much as he once was. You and I both know that he's changed a lot since high school."

Hunter nods as he reaches across me to stroke Sebastian's face. "I just wish that he would realize how far he's come."

Sebastian begins to stir then, yawning and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Hunter greets him. Sebastian smiles slightly. He's always fairly quiet in the mornings. I turn to kiss his temple.

"Will you be done with this case after today?" Hunter asks quietly. Seb only nods in reply.

"Maybe we could go out for dinner and come home to watch a movie," I suggest. Seb nods again.

"We could watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ or _Casablanca_, or maybe even both," Hunter suggests, knowing two of Seb's top favorite movies immediately.

"I love you guys," Sebastian murmurs. Hunter and I both smile at him.

Hunter responds for the both of us, "We love you too 'Bastian."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Let me know in a review. :)**


	2. Skype and a Heart to Heart

**I received a request to continue **_**The Life of Santana Clarington-Smythe, **_**but I couldn't quite come up with anything right where I left off. I've decided to take a different route with it. I will make it into oneshots that come into my mind and just add them to this story. Just a couple of things that aren't important, but may save some worrying: aff is short for affirmative, Robert Burns is a Scottish poet. Enjoy. :)**

**In my mind this takes place somewhere in January. **

I loved our Skype dates. I couldn't lie. It was fantastic to see Santana on that computer screen once a week, but my favorite part is probably listening to the insane things that Hunter exaggerates about the Warblers.

"—Then Nick and Jeff started making out in the middle of the common room! I thought they were going to start going further or something!" Hunter exclaimed. Okay, sometimes I could let his ridiculous exaggerations go, but this was not one of those times.

"Uh, that's not what happened," I interjected looking up from composing my aff case, "they just kissed. No making out Hunt, and they were kind of persuaded to. Trent and Thad were acting like total children trying to get them to kiss. I know from personal experience it is just easier to give them what they want than to try and fight it."

Hunt gave me a small glare. "Well maybe they weren't completely making out…"

Santana smiled on the screen. I could tell she enjoyed these "dates" too.

A few minutes later Santana informed us that she would be coming back to Ohio in two weeks. "Want to do something while I'm up there?" she asked.

"Of course we do," I responded looking up. "we could catch a movie or something, or what would you like to do?" _I hope I didn't sound too eager. _

Santana laughed. "Eager much Sebastian? I was actually thinking that you had tuned me out completely in favor of your debate homework."

_Quick, come on Sebastian, snarky comment, snarky comment. Crap the time has passed for the snarky comment. What is she doing to you?_

I shrugged and mumbled "well, you just haven't been back in a while, and I just thought it would be nice to hang out."

"What was that Fievel? I don't speak stupid," Santana remarked.

"Hey, San, that was kind of harsh," Hunter replied, "I'm sure he just wants to see you not on a computer screen. I do too. I would have responded excitedly too. Well I think we better go. Looks like Seb has quite a ways to go on this case before he starts his other one and I have to start my report on Robert Burns. So talk to you later."

"Bye," I said quietly as Hunter ended the call.

"Thanks for that," I said.

"No problem, we have to stick together against her right?" Hunter responded jokingly, while shutting down his computer. "but seriously, where was the backlash to that comment? You're like the king of snark, yet there was no snarky comment. I was like super shocked."

"I don't know. I was trying to think of something, but I just couldn't think,' I replied, "Why are you doing that? I thought you said you needed to start your Burns paper."

"Well, I do, but I don't feel like doing it right now. I mostly did it to get her off the call. I would rather just hang out, if you're okay with that," Hunter stated.

"Sure," I said smiling at him.

We spent most of that night just talking mindlessly about anything and everything. He talked about some of his ex-girlfriends, old friends, family, Colorado Springs, and just about whatever came into his mind. He talked about military school the most, and about how much he hated it. He hated being restricted to only doing certain things with certain people all of the time. I reminded him that at Dalton he kind of did the same things with the same people, but he said it wasn't the same because he did have the choice.

I told him everything about Paris. And when I say everything I mean it. I told him about the places, the people, how my mom left my dad and I, my old school, my first boyfriend and the heartbreak that followed. I told him everything about what I had done the past year, and how I was trying to change. It was incredible how he just listened to me. No one had ever truly given me the chance to just talk it out before. I had never talked to my roommate like this before.

"You seem to be becoming a great person, Seb," he assured me after I was done.

"You really think so, I mean I did so many horrible things to so many people," I said dejectedly.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I know so. I've heard some of the other guys talking about you. They say you've changed a lot, and it's because of you that I stopped aspiring to be so evil after Sectionals." I looked at him in disbelief. "It's true. You're always so smooth and cool about everything; commanding respect without the anger or attitude of someone manipulative."

"Thanks, Hunt."

He just nodded and moved to get in his bed. "Night, Seb."

"Technically, it's morning," I corrected.

"Morning, Seb."

I smiled as I got in my own bed and thought about the events of the night. I felt so comfortable around Hunter. It was insane how comfortable I was around him. _What is happening to me?_


	3. Another Missed Skype Date

**Here's a new part. I wanted to write in Hunter's POV, but I don't think it turned out very well. Let me know what you think in a review. It's mainly Huntana, but sort of Sebastian centered at times. **

**This is somewhere during the college years**

I was going to go insane. I hadn't talked to Sebastian at all in the last week, and I had just received a text that said he won't be able to make our Skype date. I've talked to Santana. Santana will be on Skype tonight. What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he's been talking to Santana, and having Skype dates with her without my knowledge? I mean, he didn't even call to say that he was going to cancel on us.

With frustration I brought up Skype and saw Santana's name. I got the call almost immediately.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she replied, "you got the text too huh?" She must have seen that I was frustrated.

"Yeah, I just haven't talked to him at all and I just really miss him. I mean, I know he loves New York, and at least it's not France like he was planning at one time, but still. This is the third time that he has canceled this month. Last week was the only Skype date that he actually made, and only two the month before that," I said dejectedly.

"I know, he hasn't been in contact with me much either, but I've heard that New York can be very taxing on a person, and he's in law school," Santana responded.

"I understand that I guess; I just feel like he doesn't care anymore. Did he call you at all?" I asked.

"Hunt, you know that he cares, and that text is all I've heard from him all week, but enough about him, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, I have found out that studying business while I want to be in the military is quite difficult, but I don't want start a military career yet. I want to wait just a little while longer, until I know that I can keep both of you in contact and that you won't be moving around so much."

"I'm not moving around much Hunt. I'm going to finish up here at the University of Louisville and be right back on my way to Lima…or New York if I can come up with the funds. We should all just go to New York."

"Why New York?" I like California. It's much warmer in the winter to be in LA or somewhere in Southern California," I tried to persuade. "If we are all going to live together in one big happy relationship, it will not do to be in New York, vacation house there? Fine. I am not living in some horribly cold place where—"

"Hunt, we'll cross that bridge when the time comes okay? Our relationship is going strong, you know it is. I'm just saying it might be fun to hang out in New York for a week or so when everyone is done with college. I want to go see where Seb has been partying for the past few years."

I smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap back or anything. I'm just really stressed and everything just seems to be falling apart."

"We're okay Green." She smiled at me through the screen. Green was her new nickname for me. She realized that she didn't have one for me and that is the closest she could come to a sweet nickname. Sebastian was still sometimes known as Fievel. At least she gave up on trying to get Chipmunk to stick. Good words were never had when she tried to bring that one back.

"Yeah, we're good," I agreed, "there's no need to start planning every little aspect of the future." I was trying to convince myself of this. Coming from a family that had originally planned everything except marriage, it was kind of hard to stop planning a new future when I decided that I had wanted things that were a little different than what my parents had envisioned.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," she said. I'm planning on coming back to Lima for my spring break. I can maybe fit you in somewhere." She winked.

"Well if you don't have time I guess I could live," I replied, trying to sound nonchalant about it. We both burst out in laughter. My phone vibrated from its place next to my computer. We don't text or anything during Skype dates, but I glanced at the screen and saw that Sebastian had texted me.

"Hey, I just happened to glance at my phone and I have a text from Sebastian. Mind if I check it?" I asked.

"As long as I can check mine too," she replied. I nodded, picking up my phone.

**Sebastian Smythe**

**20:32**

**I'm so sorry that I missed our date again. I hope you know that I still love you guys more than anything, but I can't possibly miss any of my deadlines and still manage to pass. I just felt that I needed to send a quick apology for being the way that I have been fairly absent lately. Sorry. 3**

I had to laugh just a little about how Sebastian refused to use text language. I smiled and sent him a quick text back. **Just be sure to take care of yourself 3 **I really worry about that. He has a history of not eating when he is really stressed or busy.

I looked back up to my screen to see Santana finish up sending him a quick text back.

"You're worried about him taking care of himself again aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"He knows to. He doesn't have either of us to keep track of him, so he knows that he needs to keep track of himself," she reassured me.

"Yeah, he should. So what have you been up to this week?" I asked her.

"Well, I had to fight with the dumb blond cheerleaders who think that they're better than everyone else here just because they have boyfriends on the football team. Don't worry, I didn't go all Lima Heights on them," she reassured me. I must have looked frightened for their lives. "But I really wanted to. Aren't you proud of me? I'm actually learning some restraint."

"Of course I am, San," I responded. _Now if only we could get some of that restraint into Sebastian_ I thought.

"I know, I'm leagues ahead of Fievel in that category right?"

"No doubt," I said laughing, "I was seriously just thinking about that."

"Wow, we must have some insane connection or something huh?" she asked, still laughing.

"We must."

We talked for a little bit longer speaking of different people and occurrences that had happened recently until it was really late.

"Oh wow, I better go get some rest. I have practice in just a few hours," Santana said.

I looked at the time. "Oh, sorry, I had no idea how late it was getting."

"No problem Hunt, It's always great getting to talk to you."

"Love you," I tell her.

"Love you, bye," she replied.

"Bye," I replied.

**Sorry for the lack of Sebastian, but taking Sebastian out seemed like the best way to show a bit of vulnerability in Hunter, which I wanted to do. Sorry if it's not that great. I don't like it very much. I will take promts and do my best to work with them. I will be working with a promt for the next section. **


	4. Plus One Makes Four

**I've been under a significant amount of stress the past little while. I'm hoping that this will turn out okay guys. It's my first time writing anything like it. Sorry my tense kind of goes back and forth a bit, but I figure that those who have wanted this fic would want it as soon as possible. **

**Prompt: "Santana is having their baby but her 2 husbands are not there. So  
she calls them and they come to the rescue"**

**Warnings: Description of Birth. Not graphic. Some strong language usage. **

I am not comfortable. I am never comfortable anymore, but it is understandable as I am pregnant and nearing my due date. As I lay on my side on one of our huge couches (seriously, why did I let Green buy the furniture? It's all big and cushy.) I thought about the past few months leading up to this point. We've sure had a lot of ups and downs. Too many downs, but we're okay. We've gotten through them all. I

I think back to when I first told the boys that I was pregnant, they had very different reactions. I waited to tell them until I was completely sure and I needed to gain the courage to tell them because we weren't planning on getting pregnant yet. We hadn't figured out all of the logistics of what would happen depending on who the father turned out to be. Hunter seemed extremely happy and began talking about how he was so happy and how great it was, although it was a surprise to him. That was kind of a thing with him, when he was happy he was extremely happy. There wasn't really any in between with that emotion for him. Sebastian on the other hand, had a completely different reaction. He was completely silent. He stared down at his hands. When I noticed this, I silently motioned to Hunter to turn his attention to Seb. Hunter looked worried too.

We knew we needed to use caution, because this silence wasn't anything normal. It was actually pretty scary. We both sat across from him on the ottoman. Hunter put a hand on Sebastian knee and said his name gently. I reached for one of his hands. He looked up at us. He looked terrified.

"I—I can't," he said ever so quietly.

"What, baby?" I asked.

"I can't be a father. I'll screw it up," he replied.

"No, no you won't. Just because your father wasn't good to you, that doesn't mean that you won't be an amazing father," Hunter reassured him.

We spent the rest of that night addressing all of our fears about having this baby, and trying to get Sebastian to believe that he doesn't screw everything up like he believes he does.

I was brought back to the present time by a sharp pain. I hate Braxton Hicks contractions. I've been having them for a while now, but that pain was worse than they normally are. I tried not to focus on the pain. What time is it? I look at the clock on the mantle. 2 PM. Hunter should be on his way home from picking up his sister, Hannah, our midwife. She is planning to stay with us for a little while until the baby comes. We decided that it would be best to have her deliver the baby since she knew our situation. Sebastian was in court today. Hopefully it would go well for him. Another sharp pain wracked my body. I decided to try and get up to walk it out. Much to my surprise though, when I walked around, the pain got worse. _Damn,_ I thought. _Not now. Not while I'm alone. _I sat down on the couch again and pulled out my cell phone and pressed Hunter's speed dial.

"Hey," he greeted me after the second ring. Bluetooth is a great thing.

Another contraction hit as I tried to speak to him. "Hunt…baby…now…hurry."

"Oh my God. We'll be there as fast as we can, just try to relax okay, I'll call Seb," he replied, voice increasing in pitch.

"Okay," I said breathlessly.

"Hannah says to try and get comfortable. Do you think you can make it to our room?" he asked.

"I'll try." I told him.

"I love you," he told me.

"Love you too, bye," I said just before another contraction hit.

"Bye," he replied.

It's a good thing that I was in the upstairs living room, just a short distance from our bedroom, so with a little bit of struggling I was able to make it to our bed. It wasn't long until I heard a huge bang of a door hitting the wall.

"San, where are you?!" I heard Hunter shout.

"I'm in the bedroom," I said as loud as I possibly could.

It seemed like Hunter and Hannah were there in seconds.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay," I responded. Okay is the best I could be, I'm in pain, but it was for something amazing, so that made it worth it.

"I'm going to go get some supplies," Hannah said. Hunter nodded as he pulled up a chair next to the bed and held my hand.

"I called Seb, but he didn't answer, so I called Jen and asked her to have him call immediately when he was finished in court," Hunter informed me.

I nodded. Seb always called his secretary after a case in court, just to inform her of the status of the case before heading home. I just hoped that the case would end soon. Hannah and Hunter helped me attempt to get comfortable and get ready for the birth.

It seemed like hours before the call came, but in actuality it was only about half an hour. I heard Hunter explaining that I was in labor as another contraction moved through my body. I heard the frantic pitch of Sebastian's voice through the phone.

"Turn it on speaker," I told Hunter. He did.

"Seb, honey, it's going to be okay. Just try to calm down the best you can and hurry home," I told him.

"Yeah, okay," he said not too convincingly.

"Do you want us to stay on the phone with you?" I asked him.

"No, I'll be fine," came the reply. Hunter and I looked at each other.

"Seb, we're going to stay on the line," Hunter told him.

"'Kay," came Sebastian's reply. There was silence for a moment before he asked, "How are you doing Santana?"

"I'm doing pretty well," I replied as nonchalantly as I was capable of being in that moment, "how about you?"

Sebastian attempted a chuckle, but it sounded kind of hysterical.

Hannah moved closer to the phone and asked Hunter with her eyes if she could speak to Sebastian. Hunter nodded.

"Sebastian, this is Hannah. I promise you that Santana is doing well. And I can promise you that you will be here in time to see the birth, it's still going to be a while," she calmly informed him.

Sebastian sighed, "Okay."

Hunter decided that he wanted to talk to Sebastian alone for a moment, so he took him off speaker and went into the walk in closet.

Just then I was hit by another contraction, and I noticed that Hannah was checking her watch.

"Your contractions are about 10 minutes apart. It will probably be a while before the baby arrives," Hannah explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Decent for being in pain. Uncomfortable, but that's not going to change for a while," I responded.

Hannah smiled. "Yeah, from the looks of it, you have a long labor ahead of you. You're only at about 1 cm. You should try to get some rest."

I nodded, settling back into the pillows. I know I can do this. For us. The old me would have been quite upset over the idea of a long birth. I'm not ecstatic about it now, but I can handle it. I've grown up a lot since my high school days, and now that I'm thinking about it, so have my boys. Sebastian isn't nearly as bitchy as he used to be; Hunter not nearly as egotistical. Maybe it's because we all bring out the best in one another.

Hannah stepped out of the room for a moment, but came back in only a few seconds later.

"I told Hunter to wait outside for Sebastian and to make sure he is fairly calm before coming in here. You don't need his high stress levels freaking you out. Personally, I think that he works too hard, but to each his own."

I smiled. "Maybe you should try telling him that. He might listen to you," I told her, "he doesn't want to listen to either me or Hunter on that subject."

"I might try," she responded. Then we both were silent. I closed my eyes and must have dozed off for a little while because the next thing I remember was hearing hushed tones and feeling the bed shift beside me. I opened my eyes.

"Hi," Sebastian whispers from his place sitting beside me.

"Hi," I respond.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier. There was a lot of traffic," he apologizes.

"You're here now. It's fine," I tell him.

"Ah," I cried in pain as an unexpected contraction hit. He grabbed my hand and stroked my hair. After it was over I gave him a small smile. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied.

"And I love you both," I heard Hunter say from my other side. I turn my head to look at him. He was looking above me, meaning that he was looking at Sebastian. The two of them have a secret way of communicating. I have not yet figured this method of communication out.

Hannah wanted to check my progress. I was only at 2 cm. She suggested I might try to walk around a bit. I walk for as long as I can. I ask Seb about his day in court. He won. He always does. We spent time talking idly; I think I fell asleep a couple of times. I had been repositioned to the middle of the bed, with each of my boys on one side of me.

It has been hours since I had my first contractions. Hannah told me that I was at 6 cm. It's a lot better than before, but still a ways to go. I looked at the clock; 7 PM. It's going to be a long night.

After just trying to rest for a few hours with my two boys on either side of me, the contractions were speeding up and my water broke. Hannah checked me again. She told me that I was ready to push. With Sebastian's help I sat up a little bit preparing to push with the next contraction. He held my hand tightly in his as Hunter went to help Hannah as we had talked about earlier.

The pain was nearly unbearable after the first few pushes and there was no progress, but I knew that this would all be worth it when I got to see that baby.

It was another half hour of pushing before anything really happened. Everything was happening in a blur of pain: Sebastian's murmurs of encouragement in my ear, Hannah counting with the contractions, and Hunter's strong hands massaging my thigh every so often.

"I can see the head!" Hunter exclaims after what seemed like an eternity.

"You're doing so great baby," Sebastian murmurs.

I push again and I felt the pressure starting to lessen just a bit.

"Come on, Santana, just a few more pushes and the baby will be here," Hannah says excitedly.

It only takes two more pushes before I hear the strong cry of our baby. I fall back against Sebastian's chest as he holds me. Hannah is taking care of the baby and has Hunter cut the umbilical cord.

"Sorry about your hand," I say to Sebastian breathlessly.

"It's fine, don't apologize. It was worth it," he replies.

"It's a boy!" Hannah exclaims as she puts the baby in my arms, "What's his name?"

I look at Hunter who is moving to sit on the bed beside me. I left the boy name up to the two of them.

"Alexandre Jean," he says as he sits next to me. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," I reply, "Is it French?"

Hunter nods in reply.

"But it wasn't me," Sebastian said, "He chose the name all on his own."

"I thought I told both of you to come up with a name," I complain.

"Yeah, but he came up with one first, and I liked it too, so we decided to go with it," he explains.

Hunter scoots closer to me on the bed to look at Alexandre.

"Alex for short," Hunter informs us. I smile and take a good look at Alex for the first time. He has dark hair, obviously mine, and vibrant green eyes. No question on which of my boys is the father of this little one.

"He has your eyes, Seb," Hunter comments.

"Yeah," Sebastian breathes.

Just then I see a flash and look up to glare at my sister-in-law.

"Sorry, you guys were just so cute looking at him so lovingly," she states.

I decided not to tear her head off. I looked back down at Alex. The pregnancy and long labor were completely worth it to see this incredible little miracle in my arms and to have both of my husbands holding me close.


	5. Hospital Visit

**Hey guys! Sorry for this large absence. I don't have much time to write recently, and I won't until late May, or June. I will try to do some stuff when I can though. And please give me some prompts and requests. I promise that I will get to them eventually. I received a request for some Sebtana. Here is a Sebtana-centric chapter, but I do have to get some Hunter in here too. It takes place during Santana's pregnancy, probably when she's about four months.**

**Warnings: Strong language, severe injury of a major character. **

**Santana POV**

Fucking Fievel. I'm so mad at him. I tell myself that it's not his fault, and it isn't, but I'm still pissed that he is lying there motionless. Being angry is not good for the baby, I remind myself. I tried to calm down, but ended up going from ready to go all Lima Heights to sobbing in less than five minutes. That has to be a new record.

I got the call at work from the hospital.

"Mrs. Smythe, we are calling to inform you that your husband has been hit in an automobile accident."

"What?" I asked frantically.

"He was hit by a car when he came out of the courtroom earlier today."

"I'm heading to the hospital now." I told the man on the phone.

"There will be information for you at the front desk Mrs. Smythe."

"Thank you." I hung up, and ran to tell my director that I needed to leave.

When I made it to the hospital, Sebastian had just gotten out of surgery. He had to have surgery to stop some internal bleeding. He had several broken ribs, a severe loss of blood, a huge gash in his forehead, and brain swelling. He had been crossing the street in the crosswalk in front of the courthouse when a car came down the road, speeding. The driver didn't see the stop light. Sebastian tried to get out of the way but, he ended up landing twenty feet away from the car that hit him. It's really incredible that he's not dead now, and that he doesn't have more injuries.

It was only after I had made it to the hospital and found out Seb's condition that I thought about calling Hunter. He was out of town for his uncle's funeral.

"Hey beautiful," Hunter greeted.

"Hunt, I—." I began sobbing.

"San, baby, what's going on, talk to me, please," Hunter said.

"Seb…he…hit…walking…car…speeding," I tried to explain, only certain words being completely audible in the midst of my sobs.

Apparently it was enough for Hunter to understand. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Is he going to be okay? Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be on the next flight back. Love you."

"Love you too."

And now I sit here next to him, waiting to see which way the tables turn. His life is hanging in the balance. There is hope, but I can almost feel the fates about to cut the thread of his life. I guess that's just Seb's pessimism rubbing off on me though.

It's been hours since I first got here, and Sebastian shows no signs of waking up. The doctors don't think he's completely in a coma though. Just a little while ago they took him for another brain scan. The brain swelling is going down.

He looks so helpless, but so calm. The white bandage on his forehead begins just under his hairline and stretches to just above his eyebrows. His eyelashes rest gracefully above his defined cheekbones. There is a scrape on his left cheek from where it hit the ground. It is actually quite lucky that he is not hurt any worse than he is, but he still may not make it, and that is what is completely tearing me up inside.

I grab his hand.

"Seb, you _need_ to wake up," I tell him, "even if not for yourself, you have to for Hunter, for me, for the baby. You can't just leave us now. I promise everything will be okay if you just wake up. Hunter and I can't go on without you. Well, maybe he can…actually no, I don't think he would be able to. You keep him from becoming completely inhuman sometimes, you know? And me, I know that I can't live without you. I'd fall apart. Both of us would. You're like our glue, Seb. Oh and the baby. Without you to help raise our baby, this is going to be one messed up kid. I know you don't think that you'll be a good father, Seb, but you will be. With me as its mother and Hunter as its only father, I can only imagine what problems this kid would have. It would be a cold hearted military baby who could totally go all Lima Heights. You have to be here to protect the kid's sanity if for nothing else. I really don't completely understand how you can keep your sanity with having to keep up with the two of us. Hunt and I are completely insane."

I laugh through my tears for a moment before continuing.

"If you just wake up, everything will be okay. We'll be strong. I know that you and Hunt have been having a bit of a fight lately, but it's just because you both are extremely stressed. It will all be okay if you wake up though. We'll watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's _and _Casablanca _on repeat for a whole day. I'll make you breakfast crepes for a month. I'll make that one ridiculously difficult fancy French dish that you really like. Hell, we'll go to France. Just wake up!" I yelled, somewhat hysterically.

His eyes are still closed.

I slip to the floor next to the bed, laying my head on the mattress and pulling his hand to my forehead as the sobs wracked my body.

I feel the hand gently pull out of my grasp and caress my face.

"San…"

**Sebastian POV**

I feel as if I am floating in water, but every time I almost reach the surface, I am pushed back down again. I can hear someone talking to me, it's muffled and faint, but it's there. I focus on the sound. Is it Santana? I have to get to the voice. I push toward the surface of my confinement.

I can't open my eyes, but the sound becomes clearer, and I can feel my body. Oh, pain; lots of pain everywhere. Shit, what happened? I tried to replay the events of the day in my head, but it was giving me a headache. I began to see parts of my memory in flashes. The light is green; I start to cross the street. There is a car, I try to move out of the way, but it is too fast. I'm flying; and then, nothing.

I try to focus on the voice again.

"You have to be here to protect the kid's sanity if for nothing else...If you just wake up everything will be okay." It's Santana, obviously. She's really upset. I try to open my eyes, only to find that I don't have complete control of my body yet. Open. Open. Open! No. Not going to happen right now. I listen to the rest of her speech. She completely breaks down and I feel my hand being pulled to her skin.

Okay, body, time to start working again. I focus on my eyes first. After a few moments, my eyelids flutter and I can see a white room. Oh how I hate hospitals.

Next I work to move my hand from her grasp, and as soon as I am able to I caress her face.

Then I work on speech.

"San…" I say hoarsely. She smiles and laughs.

She stands and sits on the edge of the bed. She presses the call button on the controller next to me and gently places a hand to my chest.

"Ow," I say, and she removes the hand immediately.

"No, no, you're fine," I reply, reaching for her hand and putting it back, "It just hurts everywhere."

"I'd imagine so," she replied.

The nurse was heard over an intercom. "May I help you?"

Santana replied, "He's awake, it would probably be good if we could get some pain medication and a cup of water."

I nod and smile.

"Someone will be right in."

"You take such good care of me," I tell her.

She leans down and kisses me chastely on the lips.

"Were you serious about France?" I ask.

"You heard that? How much?" She asks incredulously.

"From where you were saying that I needed to protect the kid's sanity," I reply, reaching a hand up to stroke her stomach.

"Why didn't you say or do anything then?" She asked, annoyed.

"I couldn't," I reply, "I tried, but I couldn't move. I heard you though, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for being annoyed at that," She consoles, "you're hurt, and we weren't sure if you were going to make it. I shouldn't be hard on you for anything like that."

"You didn't think I'd make it?" I ask.

"The doctors and I weren't sure. You've been out for hours and had to have surgery."

My eyes grew wide.

"You had some internal bleeding from the impact," I nodded, whimpering slightly.

"You're okay now, don't worry," She said, leaning in close, cuddling against me very gently.

The doctor came in then and she pulled away.

After the doctor and nurses did a little examination and set Sebastian up on a PCP pump Santana sat on the edge of the bed again.

"You never answered by question," I say.

"What question?" she asks.

"About France," I reply.

"Um, I don't know," she says, "I was just saying a bunch of stuff, I was a bit hysterical."

I look away from her. Of course, she wouldn't be serious about going to France. She's always been so against it in the past. I haven't been back since I left and went to Dalton. I miss Paris, and it hurts that she is so negative towards the idea. I'd take care of both her and Hunter. I wouldn't let them get lost; I'd translate if they need me to; I wouldn't take them anywhere where they might be in danger. We'd see all the sights, maybe work in some time to see some of my old friends. It would be incredible to go back, but I don't want to go alone. I don't know why this is such a sensitive topic for me.

My face must be showing my emotions because she places a hand on my cheek to get me to look at her again. I meet her gaze.

"Hey, maybe, okay? I don't know when we would go, or how all of it would work out, but we can maybe go. I know you keep bringing it up, and I know I keep rejecting it, but I'm just nervous okay? I've never traveled somewhere that far out of the States. I've never been overseas. It's nerve wracking, but from what you've told me, it is amazing. I want to go, for you, Seb, you haven't been back for years, and you deserve to go, but I'm just scared of going overseas, okay? I—"

"Shh, it's fine. We can talk later," I say cutting her off. I take her hand in mine, "we'll work it out."

She smiles, "I love you."

I smile back, "I love you too."

We spend time talking about anything and everything. She tells me that Hunter was on his way back from the funeral because he felt that he needed to be there. Of course he would be concerned. I'd do the same if the situations were reversed.

After a while I became exhausted. It was a struggle to keep my eyes open.

"San, I think I need to rest for a while," I tell her, "I'm getting really sleepy." The fear in her face was evident even though she didn't say anything about it.

"Okay," She says, quite shakily.

"San, it will be fine. I promise that I will wake up," I reassure her, "I promise."

She nods, but stays perched on the side of the bed. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep.

**Santana POV**

Just a few minutes after Sebastian falls asleep, Hunter walks into the room.

"How is he?" he asks moving close to the bed.

"He seems to be doing well," I reply, "he was awake for quite a while, but he said he needed to get some rest and fell asleep."

I think about how I can only hope that he will open those beautiful eyes of his again.

Hunter takes my hands and pulls me up from the bed. "He'll wake up, Santana. He's strong."

I can only nod as I let Hunt wrap his arms around me. "He promised he would."

"Well, then its definite then," Hunter says turning me around in his arms so that we were both looking at Sebastian. "The great Sebastian Smythe never breaks a promise."

**A/N: Please review/give prompts. :) Check out my Huntbastian story too if you would like to see more of those two. **


	6. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Sebastian sits looking at himself in the mirror and fussing with his hair. Hunter sits on a chair a few feet behind him.

"You ready?" Hunter asks.

"Maybe…yes…no…yeah, no," comes his reply.

"It's going to be fine Seb," Hunter says putting his hand on his lover's shoulder.

"I just…What about you, and…and...my hair!" Sebastian says, pulling away from Hunter's comfort to attempt to fix a strand of hair that kept coming out of place.

Hunter grabs the hair gel off of the counter and squeezes a small amount of the substance onto his fingers.

"Turn towards me," He demands. Hunter gently works the gel into Sebastian's hair, trapping the unruly hair into place. "There, all better." He pulls the chair he was sitting in closer to Sebastian. "We've discussed the logistics of this. I don't need to be married to either of you to know that I'm committed to the two of you and that you two are committed to me. Calm down, I'm fine with it, it was my idea in the first place, remember?"

Sebastian nods.

"Well, you see then. I have plenty of family who support us and will help in case medical decisions need to be made. You don't have anyone, and Santana doesn't have too many people who will respect her wishes if we tell them what she wants. This whole extravagant ceremony thing is just a show for her friends and family."

Sebastian nods again, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know all of the logistics and stuff, I'm just nervous I guess, this is the most commitment I've made to anybody before," Sebastian admits.

"It's a big step for all three of us, but I think we're ready," Hunter replies while standing up. "Now let's get out there. I wouldn't me much of a best man if I let the groom be late to his own wedding."

Sebastian smiles as he gets up. "Yeah, okay."

The boys stand and wait for the ceremony to begin. Sebastian looks around and makes eye contact with some of Santana's old glee friends. They glare back. Sebastian suppresses a sigh, and Hunter notices.

"Don't worry about them," Hunter whispers, "their opinions of you don't matter. All that matters is that you are marrying Santana, and in turn making our love even stronger."

Sebastian smiles slightly and nods. Hunter pats him on the back. "There we go."

Just then, the music started playing and the bridesmaids began to come up the aisle, each glaring at Sebastian. He tried to remember Hunter's advice as he smiled back at them.

It was finally time for Santana's walk down the aisle. She takes a deep breath as she grabs her bouquet.

She starts down the aisle towards her men. Hunter is smiling. Sebastian is also smiling, but something seems off, like he's sick or upset. This worries her a little, but she knows that this whole ceremony is difficult for him. After all, he is surrounded by people who hate his guts, and in his past he has bad experiences with weddings. Despite this, he still agreed to the wedding when Santana suggested having the ceremony. That really made her smile. She was going to marry one of the most important people in her life, and the other approved of the arrangement. She couldn't be luckier. When she reached Sebastian, he took her hand, and didn't let go.

The ceremony was beautiful, but the three lovers wanted their company to just be the three of them. They ended the reception early in order to achieve this.

They enter the hotel room, and Sebastian immediately removes his jacket and bowtie before disappearing into the bathroom. Santana unpins her hair, sending it cascading down her back. Hunter sits on the bed and waits for them.

"It was a nice ceremony wasn't it?" Santana asks Hunter.

"It was," He agrees.

"Is he okay?" she asks turning towards Hunter and walking to the bed, "He's been a little off all night."

Hunter sighs. "I think so, but I don't really know. He was really nervous before the ceremony," Hunter replies as Santana sits next to him on the bed.

Santana grabs his hand. "Is he okay with everything? He hasn't really ever objected to it, but he doesn't normally like to discuss any issues he has with things either." She frowns.

Hunter places a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I'm sure he's fine. He would have told us if he had any huge complaints. After all, these are pretty big changes."

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Sebastian entered the room in just a towel. "What are you guys talking about?" he asks.

"Well, it's just that you seem like you've been in some other world all day. We're just worried about you," Hunter explains as Sebastian sits next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry guys," Sebastian replies, "I always screw up important things."

"Babe, you didn't screw anything up. We just want to make sure you are doing okay with all of this. You worried us today," Santana tells him, reaching across Hunter to stroke his face.

"I was just so worried that I'd screw something up," Sebastian says.

"You didn't everything went fine, everything is fine," Hunter responds.

Sebastian stands up and walks over to the luggage. He gets into his suitcase and pulls out a small box. Hunter and Santana look questioningly at each other. Neither of them seems to know what Sebastian is planning, so they look back at him. Sebastian takes a deep breath before moving back across the room to the bed, box in hand. He stops, standing in front of Hunter and Santana. He pulled something out of the box, but neither Hunter nor Santana could see what it was.

"This is hard okay, so just bear with me," Sebastian states.

He kneels down in front of Hunter and looks him straight in the eyes. "I know, you said it's fine that Santana and I are the ones getting married, and there's all the logistics and stuff, but I, um, I wanted to make sure that you know I love you as much as I love Santana, and, um, I got you this, and I know you don't normally wear rings of any sort, and you don't have to wear it if you don't want to, but, um, I wanted to get it for you, and um, you're the first person who really ever understood me, and, uh, I have one too, so, um, here."

Sebastian presents a stainless steel pinky ring with a single black diamond embedded.

"Of course I'll wear it Seb," Hunter says, taking the ring from Sebastian, "Why wouldn't I? We're together forever now."

Sebastian smiles. "Do you have yours?" Santana asks Sebastian, who nods and pulls it out of the box. She puts her hand out to take it. She examines the ring, noticing an engraving on the inside. It was two letters, CS. She asks Hunter for his, and notices the same engraving. She asks, "Seb, what does CS stand for?"

"Clarington-Smythe," he replies smiling from the place he had moved to on the bed. Hunter had turned to face him, and Santana did the same.

Santana handed Sebastian the ring that was for Hunter, and gave Sebastian's ring to Hunter. "You have to exchange the rings," She explained.

Sebastian slipped the ring onto Hunter's left pinky. Hunter mirrored the action.

As he slips the ring onto Sebastian's finger, he says a simple, "I do." With those two words, the entirety of what had made Sebastian and Santana man and wife now connected Sebastian and Hunter.

"And, I got one for you too," Sebastian says looking at Santana. He handed Hunter the box. "I already gave her one ring today," he explains.

Hunter pulls out a ring with a stainless steel band, like the ones he just exchanged with Sebastian, but with a thin and feminine band with a black diamond on the top. You could just barely see a small CS engraved in the band.

As he places the ring on Santana's left pinky, he says, "I do," Sealing the two of them to the same fate that now existed between Sebastian and Santana, and Sebastian and Hunter.

Hunter gently kisses each of them, and then proceeds to help Santana out of her wedding dress. At the same time, Sebastian goes to work removing the clothes that Hunter still had on.

**A/N: Sorry about this one guys, at first I was like the wedding, that will be great to write, then I didn't have any inspiration for the actual wedding or reception, then I thought of what would happen afterwards, and then this happened. Links to the rings are on my profile. Please leave a review!**


End file.
